Blue and Red
by PastellPop
Summary: Kaito is on his way to being a great Pokemon Trainer. He travels alongside Meiko, a Pokemon breeder. Takes place in Kanto, follows the path of the first generation games. Contains a bit of humor, and hints of KaiMei.


"Kaito, I can't believe you're already starting your Pokemon journey..."

The three of his younger brothers and his one younger sister huddled around him at the wide breakfast table, even Taito, who normally preferred being alone.

Early morning light surrounded Pallet Town and the cozy little house within it. Everyone in the big family woke up before the sun rose to send off their beloved, clumsy, unreliable older brother Kaito, who also had his good points as well.

"Oh come on, I'll be fine." he told them with a cheerful smile. He rubbed Nigaito's cheek affectionately as he was the smallest, frailest brother, and the most worried.

"But Kaito..." his sister Kaiko squeaked. "What are you going to do about your clumsiness? And you're going to have to walk a lot, Kaito. And maybe... maybe there won't even be any ice cream out there!" her little voice began to tremble.

"Please stay, big bro..." all of the siblings said in unison.

"Now now... " the mother of the large family urged them all to calm down. "Kaito wants to do this. He's going on the journey of his life. He's reached a milestone in his age and now he will explore the land, maybe even discover new things about Pokemon. One day, the time will come for all of you as well to do the same."

"That's right." Kaito said, reassuringly. "I'm going to be the Pokemon master. You guys don't have to worry a bit. And I'm going with Meiko after all. She's surely make sure I'm not goofing off or anything..."

"Pokemon master..." Nigaito muttered.

"Yup, that's me." Kaito answered sheepishly.

"But you aren't going to be like Akaito, right?" Kaiko asked. "All he did was leave home and never come back. He's all the way in Hoenn and... I think he just wanted to get away from us."

Akaito was the oldest brother of the family, who was already out on his journey. He was always known as a bit of a loner, which was exactly what his journey was like. Lone. Rarely calling home, sparing on the details. He wasn't even collecting badges for the Pokemon League. And now he was all the way in another reigon of the world! Instead of a battler who interacted and bonded with other trainers, he was a lone explorer who raised his Pokemon with no help.

"Now, don't say that about Akaito." Kaito spoke up. "He's an explorer, you know. He has a passion and that's to explore the land. He wouldn't leave us."

"And your passion is to make lots of friends, right?" Kaiko said, lifting her head up.

"Right! And to go to the Pokemon League!"

The Pokemon League... where only Pokemon champions venture. One would have to collect all the victory badges from various gyms across the region. Gyms were places where your Pokemon's battling powers were tested.

Kaito was up much of the night wondering what kind of Pokémon he'd get. Which one was going to become his loyal friend? And we're the gyms really as tough as everyone said they were?

"Well, I'm really excited, but... I'm going to miss all of you." Kaito suddenly felt sentimental. His simple days of goofing around at home were now flashing away before his eyes...

"I'm also going to miss ice cream." he said with a small bit of sadness.

His family all sighed.

* * *

"Okay, I'm off!"

After finishing his pancakes, getting his bag and all his supplies, he slowly ventures out the door, feeling his heart shake in anticipation.

"Well, congratulations big bro." Taito said to him, giving him a high five in the hand that wasn't carrying an extra piece of toast.

"Kaito..." his mother ran after him. "You can always come back home if the road gets too tough for you, okay?" she buried her face in Kaito's shirt.

"I'll be fine." her son said. "But thanks for the offer. I'll make sure to call home sometime. Well, goodbye Mom. Goodbye Taito, Kikaito, Nigaito, and Kaiko. When I come back, I'll be a master Pokemon trainer."

After parting from his mother's hug, he took off, dashing the road with energy in his steps, seldom leaving time for his family to answer his goodbye.

Suddenly a few steps away, he back turned around and gave his entire family one last tight group hug before he ran back down the path onto his long, eventful journey. After he parted, he waved back for as long as he could. Finally, he faced the road ahead of him and boldly walked down.

The sentimental family watched proudly as his running figure became smaller and smaller on the long path...

"Hey look. He's already limping." Kikaito, the middlemost brother stated after a short while.

"He ran away with toast in his mouth." Kaiko added.

In the midst of his uneven walk, Kaito tripped, fell right to the ground, but perseveringly got up again and kept going.

Everyone solemnly watched as Kaito sleepily limped out of vision.

Suddenly, everything felt empty. They all gave one long uneasy sigh.

"Ooh... Kaito!"

"Will he really be okay?"

* * *

Pallet Town was a fairly small town. The roofs of many of the scattered

little houses were the color indigo, the theme color of the little community. It was a quiet, intelligent color which fit the town well.

Despite Pallet being small, easygoing and rather peaceful, it was also the home of a famous Pokemon professor, Prof. Oak. In his old age, he had seen many Pokemon and ventured to many places. Now retired, his job was to give out Pokemon for new trainers who were to follow in the master's footsteps by setting out on their journey.

The lab was where Kaito was heading. It was a few blocks from his house, past a slope or two. It was really right down the sidewalk. But to him, it felt like a long time until he finally got there.

"Kaito, did you seriously just arrive? I already got my Pokemon!"

The young boy limped to a stop, crouched on his knees and tried to catch a breath. He needed stamina training. Lots and lots of it. He was going to walk many long distances on his journey after all!

Right outside of Professor Oak's lab, Meiko, Kaito's somewhat adamant childhood friend, was right outside, tossing her shiny red and white Pokéball up and and down in her hand.

"M-M-M-Meiko!? Wh-when did you get here!?" Kaito sputtered.

"Didn't you know that the wise trainers start as early in the morning as they possibly can!? That gives them time to have a head start before their late rivals!" Meiko shouted. "The only reason I'm still here is because I was so kindly waiting for you, ice cream head. The other two trainers who started today are probably already at Viridian City and I'm back here because of YOU andー"

"Meiko, please! Calm down!" Kaito apprehensively flailed his arms in front of him. When Meiko got fired up, she raged like a Fearow!

"But... you see, I had a big family to say goodbye to this morning. It took a while." Kaito sighed. "I couldn't have just left without giving them all proper goodbyes."

Meiko paused for a second. As an only child, she couldn't imagine having siblings. Sometimes she secretly thought that Kaito was amazing to be able to put up with all of them. She surely wouldn't be able to.

"Well... excuse accepted." Meiko calmed down.

"Thanks." Kaito reached out to give his friend a big squeezy hug!

"Whoah... space please." Meiko shifted back a bit.

"Sorry..." Kaito smiled his mischievous grin. "So, um... what kinda Pokemon did you get?"

"I'll show you mine when you get yours!" Meiko said, spinning the Pokéball on her pointer finger.

The two stepped in the lab together. It was lined with all kinds of computers, machinery, and pictures of Pokemon. It looked rather impressive.

"Ah, Kaito Shion. I see you're finally here." Professor Oak stated. Professor Oak was an aging man with a stocky build and a serious face.

He guided Kaito to a machine with many empty round slots on it. In one of them, a single Pokéball filled the hole.

"Is that... the only Pokemon left?" Kaito's heart began to sink.

"I'm afraid so." Oak said, shaking his square head. "If only you were here earlier, Kaito..."

"Oh well." Kaito said. "I'll take whatever you have, even if it's a big scary Onix! After all, as a Pokemon trainer, all Pokemon are my friends!"

"I like your attitude." Oak said. "Well, here. Take the Pokéball."

Kaito eagerly walked up to the machine, and took the Pokéball in his hand...

His entire body trembled. He was holding his first Pokemon! Already feeling a connection to it, he couldn't wait to see what was inside.

"Come on, press the button in the middle to send it out." Oak urged.

Kaito swallowed his shivers and followed the order. A flash of light filled the room as the round capsule opened. The light took the form of a shape on the ground and the white silhouette slowly darned and became... the cutest little turtle creature Kaito had ever seen!

"Squirt-Squirtle!" it greeted. A smile was on its shiny round face.

"Oh... wow!" Kaito was so happy he could cry! "It's so cute! It looks so friendly!"

"Oh boy..." Meiko gave an embarrassed smile. Kaito was such an endearing dork!

"This Pokemon and I are friends! We'll train hard and become strong! You and me buddy!"

"Squirtle!"

Kaito elatedly picked up the turtle Pokemon, when suddenly, it sprayed a jet of water from it's mouth right into Kaito's face!

"Glubglubglub..." Kaito shook his head as water droplets sprayed everywhere. "What was that?"

The turtle Pokemon started to laugh and Kaito had to put it down.

"Well, they don't call this Pokemon Squirtle for nothing." Oak said.

"Squirtle?" Kaito asked, squeezing water from his hair.

"Squirtle is a water-type Pokemon. It's quite rare, and it has stronger water powers that it's looks may suggest. Handle it carefully."

"Um... okay! I'll be extra careful!" Kaito gave a thumbs up.

Meiko suddenly had a looming nervous feeling about Kaito handling a Pokemon like this... she shook it off.

"Well now, I'll show you my Pokemon. Then we'll have our first battle!"

"Yeah!" Kaito eyed her eagerly.

* * *

**A/N: **Since I can't get into newer Pokemon, I've been into the old stuff. This became a plan and I had to start it. I think Kaito and Meiko fit the atmostphere of generation 1 the best, because they were the earliest of the popular Vocaloids.

I'm also going to do other regions with different Vocaloid characters. All the stories are going to connect in some way. Since my favorite reigon is Hoenn, my favorite Vocaloid Haku's adventure will take place there! In Hoenn there's also Miku, Luka, Teto, Neru, Akaito and Piko.

In Johto there'll be Rin, Len and Gumi.

If I ever do Sinnoh, I'll probably have IA and Yuzuki Yukari as the characters because they're newer, but not the newEST, just like Sinnoh is to Pokemon.

I'm not at all into the generations after gen 4, but I might get into them someday. It'll take a bit of effort to get into, but who knows :3 they seem fun.


End file.
